When Dreams Become Reality
by Sarah-Jane86
Summary: Ok this is a work in progress, Peyton is having dreams which are coming true, just how far will she go to protect the ones she loves before anything bad such as injury happens or worse....death


It started the same as most other nights, the dreams which plagued her sleep, the dreams which felt so real…the dreams which involved various things, things involving people she had never met before which didn't bother her much until she saw one of them on her examination table, awaiting an autopsy, staring down at the girl, the dream Peyton had the night before flashed back through her mind…how the girl had been followed from Scarlett the club down to an abandoned alleyway which is where her attacker struck stabbing her several times and leaving her to bleed to death, the girl hadn't died instantly, and had attempted to crawl for help but due to high blood loss she had eventually died.

Standing staring at the girl, Peyton failed to hear anyone come in to her mortuary and when she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump violently and spin round.

sighing in confusion, Peyton looked to who had disturbed her, seeing the concerned face of Mac, Peyton softened.

''COD on Jane Doe?''

He asked

''Multiple lacerations, rupturing several arteries, causing massive internal bleeding''

Mac looked at the body and frowned

''How do you know that when you haven't performed the autopsy?''

Peyton looked at the body then back to Mac

''That is my gut feeling, but I will give you a more detailed report once I have done the actual autopsy''

Peyton attempted to explain, knowing if she told Mac about the dreams she had been having he would for sure think she was loosing the plot.

Mac nodded

''Are you ok Peyton, you look as if you have seen a ghost?''

Peyton looked at Mac, thinking carefully

''I am fine, Just overtired, you know with Daniel wakening up a lot now, so I'll do this autopsy and then I am going home for an early night''

Mac nodded and cuddled her

''I won't be late tonight, I am just finishing up myself so if you hang around for an hour I can give you a lift''

Peyton smiled''Thanks, I'll take you up on that''Mac nodded and headed back to his office leaving Peyton alone in the mortuary staring in disbelief at the Jane Doe laying before her, the dream still playing on her mind. Picking up the scalpel, Peyton made the first incision and cut down the chest cavity, noting the deep laceration marks which had severed the artery in several places, which had contributed to her death, given the amount of blood that had poured out, noting down the findings, Peyton signed the certificate and stitched her up, before pushing her back in to the cooler, grabbing her jacket, Peyton made her way to Mac's office with the file

''That's me finished the report on Jane Doe''

Peyton handed Mac the file over,

''It is just as I thought….multiple stab wounds, punctured her Anterior Intercostal artery leading to the high volume of blood loss''

Peyton picked up Mac's jacket and held it out to him

'Home, come on''

Peyton smiled as Mac nodded and placed his jacket on and walked with her towards the car park

''Are you sure your ok Peyton you've been quiet since you left the autopsy room''

Peyton nodded

''Just tired, can't wait to get home, shower and get to bed''

Mac chuckled

''Ok sleeping beauty lets get going''

Mac escorted Peyton in to the car and drove back to their apartment, Peyton walked in, hung her coat up, grabbed a glass of water and headed to bed, quickly falling asleep, she was sleeping so deeply, she never heard Mac come to bed.

The only thing that changed as Peyton slept was her breathing….her hands clenched the bed sheets tightly as she entered the stage of dreaming…..

Fire ripped through the lab after Adam had accidentally exposed a flammable gas to naked flame causing an almighty explosion to rip through the lab, trapping Adam under debris and cabinets which had contained jars of chemicals. the fire alarm rang through the building and many of the CSI's had managed to escape relatively unhurt, just a few cuts and bruises, medics had placed Adam on a stretcher and began to remove him from the scene…Peyton saw herself walking down the corridor, glass crunching under her feet, as she headed to Mac's office she felt panic rise in her throat when she saw his seat unoccupied, retreating back to where she had came from, she heard a medic yell out there was a body trapped under a shelving unit……Peyton bit her lip nervously as the medics worked to free the body, after what felt like a decade, they freed the body and as they placed it on the stretcher, Peyton saw who it was…….it was Mac, Peyton's eyes grew wide as she fought her way through the rubble and crowd of people standing there

''That's my husband!!''

Peyton yelled as officers tried to hold her back, giving one final push, Peyton got through and rushed to Mac's side.

''Mac?''

Peyton muttered tearfully, gripping his hand tightly, a flat line tone beeped around the room

''We're loosing him''

The medic yelled

''We gotta defribulate''

Peyton sat bolt upright, her breathing erratic, her heart pounding in her chest, looking at Mac sleeping peacefully next to her, Peyton ran her hand down his face, causing him to groan sleepily.

''What time is it? Not time to get up already?''

Peyton shook her head and smiled

''No, you were uh….snoring, so I uh woke you''

Peyton smiled, rubbing Mac's arm gently, trying to bring her breathing back to normal, the yells of the medics still ringing in her ears

''How about we take a snow day tomorrow……you know, a day just you, me and Daniel…..I know we both would like to see more of you more relaxed''

Mac muttered sleepily

''Desk has a pile off unsolved cases……I need to get them done Peyton, but some time off with you and Daniel sounds good to me''

Peyton sighed in relief and lay back down to cuddle in to Mac, still haunted by her dream, eventually she fell asleep, thankfully the alarm was not set, so she and Mac slept through until their pagers beeped simultaneously, Peyton groaned, turning over on her side

''Who is it? If it's that sitter taking another sick day, I swear to god I will not be happy''

Peyton muttered

''It's not the sitter Peyton, It's the lab……it's blown up…….Adam's been injured and is on his way to Mercy General…..''

Peyton turned round to face Mac slowly

'What happened, how did the explosion happen''

Mac frowned as he read through the text

''Adam stood to close to a flame….when he released some gasses the whole place went up''

Peyton rubbed her forehead, feeling even more scared, confused and worried, Mac looked at Peyton.

''You seem troubled Peyton are you ok?''Peyton pondered on how to tell Mac that his wife was a raving loony.''I uh…I am fine…..just a little stunned Adam's been injured….the lab….how?, usually there is checks done before about which gas is placed where in case of chemical combustion….''

Peyton rubbed her temples as she slipped out of bed and headed to the kitchen with the intentions of making a coffee for them both, contemplating telling Mac the truth behind her recent actions caused by her dreams which were slowly coming true…………..pouring out two strong black coffee's, Peyton headed back towards the bedroom and placed the coffee on the table next to the bed.

''We need to talk Mac……about….the past few days….that girl, the lab…..I….I saw it happen….In my dreams…..everything that happened I foresaw in my dreams…..now you see why I have been drinking so much coffee……I don't like this Mac….It's scaring the crap outta me''Peyton ran a hand threw her black hair and looked up to Mac who in turn looked utterly shocked at what he heard

''Your telling me that you SAW these things?''

Peyton nodded

''Everything was just the way it was……It's scaring me Mac…..see if we hadn't of stayed off….you would of died…..''

Mac ran his hand across his forehead and looked at Peyton

''Died? How exactly?''

Peyton sighed as she recalled the dream

''Adam stood next to the Bunsen which was lit, he poured formaldehyde in to a jar but some leaked on to the flame causing it to explode, the whole place just went up, Adam was thrown backwards and flames just spilled all over the place, shelving units were flying down and you…..Peyton sighed

''You were pinned under a metal shelving, when the medics got you out……you flat lined''

Peyton placed her head in her hands, fighting back the tears''Seeing you lying so still……..that's why I asked you to take a day off, I mean you haven't barely taken any time off since you started with the NYPD''

Mac wrapped his arms around Peyton and held her tightly against him

''Peyton, I am ok, nothing is going to happen to me, these dreams are just a coincidence, I promise you nothing else will happen''

Peyton took comfort in his words and nodded against his embrace

''Ok…..I guess your right''

Deep down, Peyton wasn't sure but for the sake of her family, she tried to push all thoughts of her dreams out of her mind…..easier said than done……


End file.
